Dead with Daisies
by nonamenoproblem
Summary: Sookie is getting back to what her life used to be. Sure she has a few more houseguests and a few more scars but all and all Bon Temps seems pretty relaxed. But she shouldn’t get too comfortable. It’s just the calm before the storm.
1. Chapter 1

The flowers should have warned me that something was up. A bouquet of daisies. No name no message just delivered by the local flower company to my door. I had no clue who they had come from. None of my friends had put my life in mortal peril yet that month so I wrote them off.

They had to be for Amelia.

I put them in one of Gran's vases in the middle of our new table. The kitchen smelled sweet and I breathed it in. It was nice not to have to worry about anything for once.

I hummed a song I had heard on the radio the other day as I went through my human motions. I painted my nails a soft pink, vacuumed, and scrubbed down my bathroom all with a spring in my step.

I pulled on my uniform of black pants and a Merlotte's tee and skipped out the door. The summer was hanging on for all it was worth. It was early October and the air was still warm.

I got to work early even though I took the scenic rout. There was something to be said for not having your life in peril. It made even the most mundane things seem peaceful. I knew that my life had become too exciting when the familiar routine of working at the bar made me so happy. I mean I hadn't even seen a dead body for a month…human or vampire.

But as life's proven to me again and again, good things don't last long. I was half-way through my shift when my brother Jason came into Merlotte's. He walked in alone glancing around and went to sit by himself in my section. He looked sheepish and I fumed.

What was here doing here?

After his disaster of a marriage when he had set me up to take the fall for him, I had sworn him off. I told him we were through and here he was, not a month later, trying to force himself back into my life.

For a second I debated passing him off to Holly but my anger got the better of me. I didn't bother plastering a smile on my face, which said something. Even at my most furious I could always fake a smile.

"What are you doing here Jason?" I yelled. Immediately everyone's eyes were on us. I was used to this, it seemed like people were always staring at me for one reason or another.

"Sookie," he glanced around at the others in the bar. "Come on, don't be like this."

"How should I be Jason? I thought I told you to leave me alone. Coming into my place of work would be exactly the opposite of what I asked." I knew I may have been overreacting a bit but when I lose my temper I don't exactly see clearly.

"I said I was sorry," he said. I glared and her hurried on. "I mean it Sookie, I really do. But you're my family. You're all the family I have."

"Is this supposed to make me feel sorry for you?"

"No. No, of course not. I just wanted to talk."

"Well I don't." I turned to leave, hands clenched into fists.

"I need your help Sookie," he called after me. That was the last straw. I stormed off to the bar and whipped my apron on it.

"I'm taking a break," I mumbled to Sam and I rushed out the back entrance.

Standing there in the dim light I wished I had a cigarette. Not that I smoked or anything but it would be really nice to have something to do with my hands. They were trembling and I kept clenching them and relaxing them.

I slumped down into a crouch, bracing my back against the wall and I heard rather than saw the door squeak open. It was Sam, my boss. I could tell by the foggy quality to his mind.

I usually tried to block out the thoughts of others but at the moment I was too tired to care.

"Go inside Sam," I said without looking up. He didn't listen…when did he?

"I'm sorry Sookie."

"Yeah, well so am I."

"You deserve better." I deserved better than a brother who would manoeuvre me into a position where I would find his whore of a wife cheating. And who would then make me administer justice werepanther style. I didn't even answer Sam, the answer was obvious.

"I know you don't owe him anything but maybe you should hear him out."

"I don't want to hear anything he has to say." Sam was starting to get on my nerves now. I didn't need someone telling me what to do. He was one of my closest friends but at that moment I wasn't feeling very charitable towards him.

"I know you're angry with him, and you have all the reason in the world to. But don't you think that if he was willing to come down here and beg that it must be something pretty serious." He stood there staring at me. He was waiting for me to do the right thing. I could read it. That smug feeling of being right. "Sookie, he's your brother."

I didn't feel like being noble.

"From now on Sam, I have no brother." Sam stared at me in shock. I ignored him. I knew if I looked at him too long I would start to feel bad about my words. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have tables to wait."

Jason was gone by the time I got back in. Everyone had gone back to their meals but I could tell from the glances they through me that they were still thinking about what had happened. There was nothing like the daily dose of Sookie craziness to give the town something to speculate about for the night.

Needless to say I was in a mood after that. I plastered my smile on my face like a good little bar maid and went around topping up drinks, bringing out food, and wiping off tables but my feet stomped a little harder than usual against the floor.

Sam didn't try to talk to me again but I could see him watching me every now and then and that did nothing to calm down my temper. After we closed I hurried though my chores and rushed out the door. No one tried to stop me.

Amelia was out when I got home and Octavia was usually asleep by ten. I tiptoed into my room to wash up for bed. Having to be quiet in my own home was still something I had to get used to. I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me, but I had yet to think of a good way to get the old witch out of my house.

I grumbled all the way to bed. It was a good thing Amelia wasn't home. I probably would have insulted her considering the mood I was in. It took me a long time to fall asleep.

My blinking digital clock informed me it was past two before I finally went to sleep. And it grudgingly told me it was half-past eight when I woke to the sound of screams.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran out of my room and I saw Amelia. We usually came around the back so for a second I couldn't understand why she was on the front porch. Then I saw him. At her feet lay the crumpled body of a man.

I froze for a second and my hair stood on end. I didn't want to recognize the bloody coveralls or the swollen face.

Octavia put her hand on my shoulder. I jumped but I was in too much shock to yelp.

"I'll call an ambulance," she whispered calmly and disappeared into the kitchen.

I stood staring at him. My mind flashed to that horrible night when I found Gran. No, this couldn't be happening again. I barely had any family as it was, I couldn't lose anymore.

"Sookie, Sookie!" It was Amelia, she was talking to me but I was dumfounded. "Sookie, he's alive!"

Alive…alive! Oh Jason, I thought, as I came to myself and rushed over. What have you gotten into? I crouched on the ground beside Amelia and lowered my fingers to his neck. There was a pulse and it was strong. Thank god.

Now that I had gotten hold of myself I could see that there wasn't much blood. When ever I've seen a dead body (which is far more often than it should be) there is always blood. Great puddles and smears that ensure that the person is completely gone.

Jason was beaten and bloody but relatively whole. Every inch of his skin seemed to be swollen and his leg was twisted back in a way that was completely unnatural. His breath rattled as he sucked it in. I put my hand gently his arm. I was worried I would hurt him but he was out of it. Where was that ambulance?

I hated feeling helpless but there was nothing I could do for him. There was no bleeding to stanch, no way I could make him more comfortable. Why hadn't I listened to him yesterday? Why didn't I see that he was in danger? I could have asked Eric or Bill to watch him. I could have prevented this.

The whine of the ambulance came down the drive and a single tear slid down my nose and dripped off to land on Jason's dirty coveralls.

Phil Renton and James Trevor ran out with a gurney. They passed me off to Amelia and I just stood there as they loaded him up and checked his vitals. They were asking questions but I couldn't answer them. I heard Amelia's voice buzzing in the background but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

The ambulance whirled off in a stream of light and noise and Octavia put a steadying hand on my shoulder. After the lights faded she led me into my room. I sat on my bed just staring off into space while she rummaged through my drawers. She lay some jeans and a tee-shirt on my bed.

"Can you manage dear," she asked. I looked up at her and I didn't see a powerful old witch, I just saw a kindly old woman. I shook myself, snapping back to the situation.

"Yes, I'll be okay." I put on the clothes and walked to the bathroom to tie my hair up and splash some water on my face. I was pale through my summer tan. I shuttered. I slipped on some sneakers and asked Octavia to drive me, I wasn't sure if I could focus on the road.

They had taken him to the hospital in the next town. Bon Temps wasn't big enough to warrant anything bigger than a clinic. The receptionist waved us into the waiting room. It felt like an hour before the doctor in blue scrubs came out to tell us that Jason had stabilized.

I went to go see him but Andy Bellefleur stepped in front of me. I glared at him and he took it in stride. I was worried so I wasn't shielding well and his thoughts were not nearly as calm as he would have me believe.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Sookie but I would just like to clarify a few things about Jason's condition." Sorry my ass. He was standing there gloating over the fact that he could do this.

"No problem Andy dear," I said sweetly. I didn't usually call people dear but I knew how much it bothered him. He smiled but I knew it hit home.

"So your boarder there…" he looked down at his notepad as if he didn't remember her name.

"Amelia."

"Yes, Amelia. She told the paramedics that she was coming home and she found Jason on the doorway. Is this what happened?"

"Well, you'd have to ask Amelia that. I was asleep."

"Was your brother in any kind of trouble that you know of? Did he have any enemies?" He was wondering who had hated Jason bad enough to do something like this. The medical report said it was a beating so he had been put on the case to find out who was responsible. Andy was not above suspecting anyone, let alone the other strange Stackhouse sibling. He thought that where ever there was trouble we were always one step behind.

"None that I know of," I said continuing my sweet act. "There are bound to be a few men not to pleased with Jason's way with their ladies but other then that. Most people like Jason."

"So he hasn't been into anything unusual recently."

"Honestly Andy I wouldn't know. Me and Jason aren't exactly on speaking terms." There was a glint in Andy's eye. He was wondering if I had one of my vampire friends do this. I forgot myself and answer a question he didn't ask out loud.

"Me and Jason were just fighting over how he handled his marriage. I would never want anything bad to happen to him. Jeeze Andy, he's my brother, he's all the family I got."

"Now I didn't ask that did I Sookie." His words were a warning. I inhaled deeply and tried my best to stay out of his head. People got real uneasy when I started answering their stray thoughts.

"I'm sorry Andy, I'm just real worried about Jason. Do you think you can ask these questions later? I really want to see him."

"Of course Sookie," he said. "I'm sorry to have kept you this long." He wasn't, but I didn't bother saying anything. I just hurried to Jason's room.

I wasn't sure what I expected but it was worse. He was all bandaged up but no amount of bandages could cover the damage. His body was a giant bruise.

There were tubes coming out of his arms and a giant one in his mouth, breathing for him.

"Oh Jason," I murmured under my breath. "What have you done?"

I wanted to run over and throw my arms around him. I wanted to hug away all the pain but I was afraid to. He looked too weak. My strong brother was lying there in the hospital beaten and hurt.

"It looks worse than it is," a voice said from beside me. It was a tiny nurse dressed in floral scrubs. She looked familiar but I didn't know where I had seen her before. Then I realized that this was hardly my first trip to the hospital. I myself had quite the tendency of ending up on the wrong side of a hospital bed. When I didn't have potent vampire blood to bring me around quickly I ended up staying there for awhile.

I didn't want her pity. I wanted facts and the woman read my face as surely as I read minds.

"He has a few broken ribs, a concussion, a broken leg, nose, color bone, and bruises on every inch of him. You did a good thing getting him here so fast. There was some internal bleeding, any longer and I'm not sure if he would have made it." I didn't want to think about what might of happened if Amelia hadn't come home at that moment.

"So we found him pretty soon after it happened?"

"Oh yes I would say within the hour."

"How long will he be out for?" I was proud of myself for asking questions and not breaking down at the sight of my brother so helpless on the hospital bed.

"That I can't tell you. With head injuries it's hard to determine. It could be three minutes it could be three months. You just have to wait and see. His body has been through a huge trauma, the best thing you can do is just be there for him right now."

"Thanks," I said to the nurse. She took it for the dismissal it was and quietly left the room."

I walked close to the bed and stared down at his misshapen face. I put my hand on the bed, not daring to touch him.

I sat in a chair by the bed for the day. I didn't really have much to talk about so I told Jason stories. Stories about nothing really. I told him about when we were kids, some anecdotes from Merlotte's, a few of my milder adventures.

It was my day off so I didn't have to worry about getting to work. The tiny nurse came in every now and then to fuss with the tubes or add something to the IV. She was brisk and business like but she brought me food when she saw I was going to be there for awhile.

People from town came in and out of the hospital all day. They said they were there to check on Jason but I could tell most of them just want to gawk and to have one more thing to gossip about when they got home. It was frustrating, but I managed to smile and not insult anyone.

It must have been just after dark when someone else came to visit. I jumped when he spoke as I hadn't noticed him come in.

"Sookie. I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?"

"Bill, how many times have I told you to make noise when you come in. You scared me half to death." I scolded. He stood there, dressed in a black suit. His perfect features looked even more mysterious under the harsh florescent lights. In humans the lights brought out ever flaw, in vampires it seemed they brought out every perfection.

"I'm sorry Sookie," he said. "I was worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, worry about Jason. He's the one somebody tried to kill."

"Sookie," Bill's voice was questioning. He was asking me to think about it differently. "Don't you think that this was meant to scare you or be a warning of some sort?"

"Me! Bill, I'm fine. Not even a scrape. Jason's the one who's hurt." I didn't want to believe that there was someone after me again. I had only just started to relax from the last time someone was threatening my life.

"They left him at your house. They could have left him anywhere but they put him on your front steps. There has to be a reason Sookie." His words were calm and logical but every one drove the idea into me. I stood there hugging myself, eyes filling up with tears. I didn't want to accept it.

Bill took one look at my face and he closed the distance between us. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I tried to resist for a moment but then I gave in and buried my face against his jacket.

He felt so comforting and familiar I let go and sobbed. He just stroked my back and kissed my hair and was there for me. It was too familiar. It brought to mind the short time we had spent in love. It made me want to revisit it. But that was over. He has betrayed me, and no matter how much my body wanted the comfort, my mind knew better. I pulled away sniffling.

"Thanks for coming Bill," I said. "I really appreciate you being here, but I think I should get back to Jason." He looked me over and shook his head slightly.

"You should get to bed, you're exhausted."

"I'm fine," I said bravely. Even though my body was trembling from the stress of the day.

"No you're not," he said. He was so sure of himself, I hated it that he knew me so well.

"Well how I am doesn't matter, I want to be here for when he wakes up."

"That could take weeks," he said. He saw my determined stance and softened. "We could get the hospital to call you if he wakes up. You could go get some sleep and come back to see him in the morning. Jason wouldn't want you to drive yourself into the ground looking after him."

I wanted to be strong. I wanted to stay there and be there for when he woke up but my body was agreeing with Bill. And the lure of a soft bed was just to strong. "You'll make sure they call?" I asked, but I was already convinced.

Bill went and talked to the nurses a the reception desk and then came back, everything was taken care of. He even offered to give me a ride back on his way home, which was nice since Octavia had driven me to the hospital. And I didn't really want to be alone in the dark anyway since Jason's attacker was still out there.

Bill saw me to the door like a gentleman and promised to keep an eyes out for me. Then I stumbled to bed. I barely stayed awake long enough to get changed and wash my face and I was lost in sleep.

I woke again to the buzzing of the phone. It took me a minute to even realize what it was. I glanced at the clock, 4am. Why would someone be calling me now?

"Hello this is Mary-Anne from county hospital." My heart stopped.

"Is Jason okay?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Miss Stackhouse. He just woke up, he's asking to see you."

"I'll be right there," I said and I scrambled out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the delay getting this part out. I was backpacking in South East Asia with absolutely no time to write. Things should pick up now that I'm back in Canada. Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading! I love when people like what I'm writing. And I love reading the reviews I get back *hint hint* : )

Enjoy.

-----

It was hard but when I saw Jason I forced a smile onto my face and tried to bring some happiness into the room. The sad fact is that I've been to the hospital more times than I care to count and nothing is worse than letting your shock appear on your face. I walked around, opening windows and fussing with the blankets.

It didn't work, I could practically see my fear reflected in his eyes. I couldn't stop a tear from falling and it brought its friends.

"Oh Jason," I sobbed. "I'd thought I'd lost you." He opened his arms and I hugged him, mindful of his ribs.

"Sookie, don't cry. Baby, don't. I can't stand it when you do that. You know that you always get me going too." I pulled back a little sniffling and saw that his good eye was glistening. The other was swollen by the massive bruise that seemed to cover half his face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "No, that's a stupid question. Is there anything I can get for you? Some water, food…morphine?"

"Naw, they gave me all that already," he laughed and winced at the pain. "You can do one thing for me."

"Anything," I said but the look on his face had me worried. He only got that look in his eyes when he was going to ask me something he knew I wouldn't like.

"Can you leave Sookie? Get yourself out of here, take a vacation of something. And taking one of those vampire friends of yours might not be a bad idea ."

"Jason, you're scaring me. What happened? What's wrong?" He looked at me and for a second I thought he wasn't going to answer me.

"I did something stupid again. Really really stupid." With Jason doing something stupid was a weekly occurrence but usually it wasn't anything that serious. Just another scorned woman.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah," he said, taking a deep breath, something else was coming that I wouldn't like. "You can leave for a while. You'll make me feel a bunch better if you'll just listen for once." He should have known I wouldn't listen. I never listened to him.

"I'm not gonna leave when your in trouble." I started pacing the room, a sure sign I was getting angry and Jason knew it. "I'm your sister, you know me better than that. Is this why you wanted to talk to me before? To tell me to leave?"

"Not quite but that's what you need to do." He sat up a little and winced at the pain. "Do you remember when we were little and we were playing in the woods behind Clarence pond? There was a wild dog and I told you to run."

"Yeah," I laughed. "And I remember not running."

"You were stubborn and you got bit. You walked right up beside me and it bit you three times before I clubbed it's head." He looked at me, his eyes searching for something. "I don't want you to get bit again."

"What's going on Jason? What is so horrible that you won't even tell me?" My mind flashed back to his past. He had been accused of murder and had been kidnapped and tortured, whatever he was worried about it had to be bad.

"If I tell you it'll be worse. You just have to trust me."

"I can't just run while you stay here and they maybe do worse than put you in the hospital. I have friends you know Jason. They could help." I hated bringing up the vampires I knew. I didn't want to bring them into anything but there is nothing I wouldn't do for my family.

"No I don't think they could help me, but they could help you. If you won't leave maybe you could get one of them to come stay with you for a while. Or better you could go stay with them." This worried me too. Even though he'd tried to accept the vampires I knew, he had never truly trusted me with them. Whatever he was afraid of, it was worse.

There was one thing about Jason I knew well. If I argued with him he would just get more stubborn. I had to be sneakier.

"You want me to stay with Bill?"

"He's a good as the others. I'd rather you leave though."

"You know I'm not going to leave my home. The moment somebody drives you from your home they've won. You know that."

"Yeah, I know you think that Sookie, but this is your life on the line."

"Which you won't explain to me."

"I know, I'm just asking you to trust me." I stared at him. I didn't want to trust him. I knew that he usually made stupid decisions. I loved my brother but I wasn't blind to the truth.

"I'll call him tonight."

"Thanks Sookie," he said. He relaxed back into the pillows with a sigh. I didn't realize how much our argument had cost him. My strong, fearless brother was bound to a hospital bed. I myself had spent quite a lot of time in the hospital the last few years but there was something eerily different about being there and watching someone you loved there.

I stayed for awhile but he didn't talk much. Our conversation had worn him out. He just drifted in and out of sleep. Thank god I brought a crossword book, you wouldn't catch me at a hospital unprepared. Comfy clothes, snack food, something to read, a book of crosswords, and I could be at the hospital for hours and not get bored.

Sam called me at three and I jumped sheepishly. I had forgotten my phone was on, and I knew that didn't go over well in hospitals. But the damage was done so I glance around and answered it.

Yes, I was coming to work. No, I didn't need any more time off work. I knew he was just worried but it aggravated me. Just because Jason was worried didn't mean I had to high-tail it out of town. The vampires wouldn't be up until dark and no one would bother me at Merlotte's anyway. I hated to leave Jason alone but I wasn't doing him any good just sitting there when he was hardly even awake. I left a note and kissed him on the forehead before I left.

I was working the five till one shift so I had just enough time to drive home, grab my black shorts and white Merlotte's shirt, brush my teeth, throw on some makeup and get there. I usually didn't bother with much makeup but I like the extra money a little blush could bring in.

Sam was scowling at me from the door. I couldn't read his mind but his expression gave it all away. He didn't like me working right after bad things had happened to me, it didn't matter how many times I told him that I just need to keep busy so I didn't worry. Plus the money was kind of important. I didn't get paid if I didn't work. I grabbed a tray and spun around, heading off to bus a few tables in the section I had just taken over for Danielle. Sam was gone by the time I looked back at the bar…good.

It was a Friday night and Merlotte's was busy. I kept busy and Jason's warning didn't bother me all night. All I thought about was the food and drinks, and keeping the customer's happy. The eight hours flew and before I knew it, I was finished.

"Can I drive you home," a voice said behind me and I jumped.

"Sheesh Sam you scared the heck outta me." I hated it when people snuck up on me.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you might like some company home."

"I am perfectly fine Sam. Cool as a cucumber, not worried at all."

"Are you sure Sookie?"

"Oh yes, Sam. All I want to do is go home, hop in the shower, and wash the hamburger smell out of my hair. I think I can accomplish all that on my lonesome."

"Fine," he said. "You just have an awful bad habit of going out and getting yourself hurt."

"I'll be fine Sam. Really I will be, I just don't want to be crowded." He nodded and that was enough explanation for him. I don't know why I didn't tell him I was going to call Bill. It might have made him feel better about leaving me alone but I had a bad feeling about it. I had learned to trust my feelings.

I called Bill from the car but I got his machine. Not that I was worried. Nope not me. I had faced all sorts of evil before and I'd survived, I'd even saved Bill's neck a couple times. I was Sookie Stackhouse and I could take care of myself.

I shivered a little and I told myself it was just a chilly night.

I got back to my house and there was a shape on the porch outlined in the lone bulb blowing in the wind. I drove up fast with my headlights shining. A car was a pretty safe thing to be in. The lights lit up the figure and I let out my breath. It was Bill.

The minute I got out of the car he was there, holding onto my arm. I shook him off a little cruelly but I didn't want to be crowded. I wasn't sure if I should have called him. I was still angry at him.

"Don't get yourself too worked up," I said. "Jason was on a lot of pain killers when he told me this. For all I know it's something he dreamed up." I knew it wasn't true and so did Bill, judging from his face, but I didn't like to see him all worked up. It made me uneasy.

"Did you tell Eric?" Bill asked

"Oh Sookie, are you okay?" I said in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry Sookie, you know I care. This is just important. Did you tell him?"

"No Bill I told you."

"So he doesn't know that you're in trouble."

"No, that's what I said. I thought you'd be happy that I came to you for help."

"Oh I am Sookie, believe me I am. It's only Eric told us, all of us, that if anything ever happens to put you in danger we're supposed to tell him right away."

"So you're going to listen?" I couldn't keep the resentment out of my voice. I didn't have anything against Eric really, but I was trying to move on and by asking Bill I was showing that I could be civilized after what he did to me. Him running to Eric wasn't going to help me get over his manipulation of me for the queen.

"I have no choice. You have no idea what happens to vampires who disobey an order from a superior." I had an idea, a very good idea, but I didn't think bringing it up would do me a world of good so I kept quiet. I tried to show him how I felt about his ties to Eric through a pout but I'm really not the kind of person who can pull that sort of thing off. I glared at him as he started to smile.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now."

"Alright get on then," I said. I knew Gran's old gun was in the hall closet. I didn't need a man, or a vampire there to protect me. I felt silly for listening to Jason anyway. I've seen a ton of scary things in person. Nothing he could tell me could scare me more than the memories of the things I'd seen. Let Bill tell Eric. I could protect myself.

"Oh no you don't," Bill called after me. "You're coming with me. There is no way that I'm leaving you here alone."

"To Fangtasia?" He nodded at me. Just great. I would have argued but I know from experience that it would get me nowhere. I glanced down at my faded shorts and dusty T-shirt with a frown. Fangtasia wasn't the sort of place you went looking like you just skipped off of the farm.

"Five minutes," Bill said, reading my mind, and I rushed upstairs to get myself presentable.

Five minutes later I was perched in Bill's black Cadillac. I smoothed down my blue cotton dress. It was just short enough, and tight enough, to appease the vampire's social order. I had once acted as the Queen's telepath at a conference and learned just how serious vampires take fashion. The dress was nice and flattering, low cut to show off my best assets and paired with a pair of high-heeled sandals I could barely walk in. When I came outside, Bill looked like he wanted to eat me. I guess it passed.


	4. Chapter 4

Fangtasia looked the same as it had my first visit. The new ruler of Louisiana seemed not to have changed it. Pam was outside checking IDs when we got there. She was wearing a long, wispy, black dress that would have looked good on Morticia Adams. The dress was all part of the show. I new that Pam was more happy in pastels than she was in black but the tourists loved the gothic stereotypes.

She saw us right away and smiled. "Sookie, I haven't seen you here for quite some time and in such company."

"We're here to speak with Eric," Bill said. Pam glanced at me and I just shrugged.

"Alright then, he's in the crowd. We'll catch up later." She moved aside so we could get in and Bill grabbed my arm, leading me after him. I jerked it away and shot him a warning gaze. We were not together and there was no way I was going to let him act all proprietary in front of Eric.

The bar was indeed busy. There was the regular assortment of fang-bangers and tourists, along with a splattering of real vampires. I felt the sense of peace that told me Eric was there and I pushed it down. I wanted to be my own self when it came time to talk to him.

A scream drew my attention to the center of the room. Something had changed. Instead of the tables that used to be scattered around there was an oval stage. Eric was there in all his glory. His blond caught the light and made him look absolutely otherworldly. He was wearing lace-up leather pants and an ice blue shirt that I knew would bring out his Nordic eyes.

But it wasn't his beauty or his perfect body that drew my attention, it was the long whip in his hand. It glistened as he raised it up and cracked it cruelly over the back of a man. I suppose man would be the wrong word, with the first brush of my powers I knew he was a vampire. Covered in blood and gasping with each lash he didn't seem like a vampire. He was a victim.

I looked at Bill, I looked around the room. I was looking for something. A sign that what I was seeing was really happening. Where was the terror, the shock? People were staring at the stage but it wasn't fear in their eyes, it was excitement. Every time Eric brought the whip down on the still vampire's body the audience fed. They enjoyed it they thrived on it. But nothing could prepare me for the look on Bill's face. It was a look of pure hunger.

Oh that's it, I thought, and I turned towards the stage, ready to throw myself on Eric. To do anything and everything in my power to make the beating stop. Bill grabbed me and I whirled around furious. He seemed to have gotten his blood lust under control but I still wasn't happy with him holding me.

"Wait a minute, it'll be over in a minute."

"That won't save him." I looked back and Bill was right it was over. I pulled away from his grasp as two vampires I didn't recognise went to the stage to help the injured vampire up. They untied him…he had been tied to the floor.

Eric turned to the audience and licked the blood off the length of the whip. He held it in the air and every sound in the room stopped. The only noise was that of the human's breathing, it was unnerving.

"He disobeyed us," Eric said to the crowd, his voice booming. "He was tried and found guilty. He was punished, as is our way. We tolerate nothing. We deal with those who break the rules. Now drink, and enjoy. For this control brings with it freedom. The freedom to drink…to dance…to LIVE!" He ended screaming and the crowd took its cue. People were jumping up and cheering, screaming as if he were a rockstar. For the first time in a long time I was truly afraid.

Eric had seen us. He was working his way over before the screams had calmed down. I knew that we had come there to see him but at that moment I really didn't want him to come any closer.

The stage had been cleared and a vampire with a guitar was up on it plucking the first notes to a version of tainted love, how perfect.

Eric came close to me and I stepped back. His brow tightened. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked. There was a fleck of blood beside his nose. I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Sookie?" He asked again. He reached out to me. Just to touch me, to see if I was okay. It was such a familiar gesture. He had never hurt me as much as Bill. I had almost felt closer to him but I knew he was to involved with the vampires to ever be truly involved with me. With that touch. The touch of a hand that had just brought so much pain. I was disgusted. I slapped his hand away.

"How could you?" I hissed. A look of confusion passed over his perfect face. The fact that he couldn't even comprehend what I might be upset about made it worse. I knew the moment he realized and I could see patronization coming on.

"It was his punishment," Eric said. "Nothing more. You should not worry about it."

"Yes I can worry about it." I was very angry but I kept my voice down. I was not going to cause a huge scene in such a dangerous bar. I wasn't so sure anymore if I could trust Eric to keep me safe. "What could anyone do to deserve this?"

"His Juliana killed a whole family just out of Homulka."

"Juliana? So he didn't even do anything?" It must have been loud because a man at the bar jumped. I really didn't care at that moment.

"A master vampire is responsible for all those he made," Bill said calmly. "He must take the punishment as if it was his crime but the he in turn can punish his vampire as he wishes."

"That's barbaric. You can't be responsible for something someone else did."

"It's the way it has always been Sookie," Bill said.

"And with good reason," Eric added. "You're human so I know it's hard to understand. Creating another vampire gives you a power over them. It fades as they get older but it's still there. It's almost impossible for a new vampire to disobey its master. If Nathanial here had told Juliana to kill that family she would have been helpless to refuse.

We cannot prove that he did and we cannot prove that he didn't but the chance is reason enough. If we punished only the perpetrator the master could kill with impunity. No one would ever be able to prove it. This way serves us well."

"I guess I understand. But why here? Why in front of all these people?"

"Our new master demands it," and though Eric's tone gave nothing away I knew he wasn't happy. "It will bring in more revenue if Fangtasia offers entertainment. More revenue means more tithe and this state is sorely in need. They want something vicious enough to be entertaining but not so gruesome to be terrifying. Whipping is suitable."

"It's cruel beating someone in public," was the obvious thing to say.

"Before we would simply take a limb. Or bury him alive for a few decades," Bill said. "Nightly whipping for a few years lets him off much more easily."

"A few years!" My hands clenched. I knew vampires could be bad but this was too far. If they were to have rights like humans they should damn well start to act more like us. Public beatings for entertainment were far too Middle Ages to be human.

Bill rested his hand on my arm and it took all my willpower not to turn around and sock him in the face. "Nathanial understands, and he is happy to accept this punishment. He will keep a much closer eye on his vampires once this is over. You can ask him if you want." Eric nodded.

"Alright then I will."

"Follow me then," Eric said and led us into the back. Nathaniel was there. He was prostrate on the cement floor. They were spraying him with a hose and the water running off of him was tinted red. My eyes fixed on it for a moment. Just the water flowing down the drain. Then I noticed the man.

He was wearing jeans and they were plastered to his body with water and worse. I closed my eyes for an instant, blocking out the horrible sight, but Bill touched my back and made me look closer. The skin on the man's back was ripped open, flayed. It looked like raw meat, like a side of beef. Man, Vampire, it didn't matter, he was alive. To feel that pain must have been unbearable and yet he made no sound. I stared at the damage but as I watched it began to knit itself back together. He was healing the carnage before my eyes and quickly.

A human servant walked up and handed him a bottle of synthetic blood. That's when I noticed the empty one clutched in his hand.

"He will replace the blood that has been taken and he will heal. By tomorrow he will be whole and unmarked," Eric said.

"So you can whip him again?" Eric moved closer and again the wash of calmness rushed over me. I blinked hard against it. No matter how comfortable I felt, nothing would distract me from the savaged man cowering on the floor.

"The method of punishment varies so the audience does not become bored with the act." Eric looked at me. He took in my tight stance and the fury on my face and spoke again. His tone was different, more tired. "This is not as I would have it, but we are all watched closely with the new rulers in place. They have decreed that merely sitting and spending time with the humans is not enough. We must entertain them. We must put on a show they will never forget. And to disobey them is to forfeit you life, and those under you. This is how it must be."

"Shouldn't this be illegal? Vampires have human rights, they should have to obey human laws."

"Ah, but Nathanial is willing and our kind heals much faster. In this venue it is permissible."

"No matter what you say I'm never going to agree with this. You know me better than that."

"I do Sookie," Eric said.

"As do I," Bill added. I looked back at him when he spoke, I had almost forgotten he was there. It was like that sometimes when Eric was in the room. No matter what I was thinking everything kind of faded into the background to what involved Eric.

"Is there anything that can be done to stop this?"

"Why are you here Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Changing the topic?"

"Just trying to ascertain something." I knew that one. I was addicted to those little word-of-the-day calendars.

"She was in trouble," Bill interjected.

"Well, we're not really sure," I said. "My brother warned me about something but he might just have been overreacting. He does that a lot. You should have seen how he acted when he found out that I was dating Bill."

"Don't try to hide this from us," Eric said. "You are of utmost importance to us." He put his hand on my waist and a wave of calmness rushed through me. I wanted to tell him to stop but it felt too good. I was tired of being angry, tired of fighting. For a minute it was nice just to relax into his touch. We had shared blood in the past, not always intentionally, but the results were the same. Being near him was comforting and touching him made me never want to leave.

I stepped away. It was hard but I didn't like people influencing my emotions. I was afraid of how good he made me feel. Every time I left it was a little bit harder. There was a reason I had called Bill instead of Eric.

"I suppose," Eric said. "If you're in trouble you'll be needing a bodyguard. Bill can't be there all the time. Perhaps Nathanial's sentence could be better served taking care of you."

"Really!"

"I think that would be acceptable. We can think up a different act. Something with a little bit less punishment."

"Oh thank you," I gasped and threw myself into Eric's arms. I hugged him tight and he hugged me back, maybe a bit lower than necessary but I was willing to forgive that. I stepped back, smoothing out my clothes but I couldn't completely stop the smile on my face.

"Get Nathaniel ready to go," Eric said to the thin human in the corner. She bowed or curtsied or something, it looked foolish but I didn't say anything. I was proud of myself for that.

"Now what were you saying about being in trouble," Eric said with a look that told me we were going to have to have a talk. I guess it was unavoidable. That was the problem of having so many tough-guy vampires in my life, they wanted to charge in and solve everything, even if I didn't know what needed solving.


	5. Chapter 5

At any time past eight the road from Shreveport to Bon Temps is deserted. It winds through the thick Louisiana forest narrow and dark, lit only by the dim gleam of your headlights. Anyone would feel the dangerous nature of the thick woods on the sides of the road. Now me, I've lived in Bon Temps my whole life so I've been down this road more times than I could count. I'd gotten used to the way the trees sort of leaned in, taking up most of the road. I knew how the shadows jumped and twisted when the light from the car hit them. And I knew that unless you turned up your radio the sounds from the forest would play with you mind.

So why was I speeding down the road in uncomfortable silence staring out the window and watching the dark race by? That's easy because I was on my way back from Fangtasia where I just finished a long talk with Eric about vampire laws and morals and of course my latest threat. It ended up that I had a vampire in the back seat. He looked young, maybe twenty-five when he died, dark brown hair, and sad green eyes that could suck you right into them. (In a metaphorical way, not the whole vampire powers to control your mind way. That hocus-pocus never worked on me anyway.) We were taking him back to my house to stand guard outside. The only thing was he had yet to say a word.

He had just followed us to the car and gotten in. No 'nice to meet yous,' or even 'thanks for saving me from the nightly beatings'. Just dead quiet that seemed to eat up the air. Bill might have saved me from the stifling car but I think he was grumpy about how I acted around Eric. Completely not my fault. If anyone should be angry it should be me. He seduced me for his queen, it was his people who decided torturing someone to an inch of their life would be jolly good entertainment. I should be angry but I wasn't. I was just too tired of getting angry.

Maybe there's something to be said for when everyone in your life just pisses you off. Maybe that means that it's you and not the people around you. Or maybe you just need to get some better friends. I looked over at Bill's still face focused on the road. Or maybe just some human friends.

It's not that far from Shreveport to Bon Temps so I didn't have to put up with the two men for that long. The moment we pulled up in front of my old white house Nathan jumped out of the car and made for the woods. He reminded me of the way my cat used to act when she finally got out of a room she'd been cooped up in. Maybe the car ride hadn't just been onerous for me.

Bill didn't seemed phased by Nathan's reaction but I wasn't so sure if I had gotten a body guard or just one more person to look after. Bill paused and waited for me to catch up. It was more than I had expected. He seemed pretty mad.

The smell of smoke hit the minute we stepped in the door. My mind raced back to the last time my house had been full of smoke and my stomach dropped. The fire alarm was beeping loudly. I ran for the kitchen. Not again.

Instead of a fire I found Amelia in the kitchen. She was wearing Gran's red-flowered apron and covered in flour while balancing on a kitchen chair and waving a tea towel under the fire alarm. It would have been funny if she hadn't looked so horrified.

I pushed open the window and the back door to try and help air it out. Amelia looked sheepish when she saw me but the beeping was too loud for me to say anything. I did the only thing I could. I grabbed another towel and started waving it too, jumping up and down to try and clear the smoky air away from the fire extinguisher.

I felt half dead by the time it stopped but I did hear the chuckling from the doorway. Bill was watching us and having a good old laugh at our expense. Good to see he was enjoying himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be all grumpy?" I asked him. He just shrugged but his shoulders were still shaking. We didn't look funny. Amelia climbed of the chair shakily sprinkling flecks of flour with every step. Well we didn't look that funny.

"Honey, what were you doing?" I asked her, smiling despite myself. She pointed at some black lumps on the stove.

"Making cookies. Surprise, surprise turns out that I'm just not that domestic."

"Did you fall asleep?" I asked wondering how some simple baking had turned into such a disaster.

"Nope, I just decided to paint my nails. I guess I lost track of the time. I smelt them from the bathroom. I am so sorry Sookie." I should have guessed. I liked Amelia but she wasn't the most focused person.

"Nothing to worry about. As long as the kitchen's still whole. But just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Next time you feel the urge for something sweet, stop by the Grabbit Kwick and pick up a box of Mr. Christies." She smiled and when Amelia smiled her whole face lit up.

"Sure thing Sookie. Sorry again."

"Don't you worry. Let's just get this place cleaned up," I said. And I started by grabbing the burnt tray of cookies. Judging from the charred remains Amelia had decided to give herself the mother of all manicures.

"Where's Octavia at?" I asked. She obviously wasn't home. People from miles away would have been able to smell the bitter smoke.

"Oh she went back to her family's to visit for a bit."

"I thought she hated it there?"

"Well honestly Sookie. I think she might have been afraid. What with Jason and all that. She left some charms for protection on your dresser." I tried not to be happy that I had scared away a witch but all I could think about was one less person in my house.

"You might want to try that yourself," I said, not really trying to make her leave. I was honestly worried about her being here. "Sometimes it's safer for people to be away from me." I grabbed the broom and started sweeping while Amelia wiped off the tables.

"Don't you even say that," she scolded. "You were there for me when I was in trouble and the last thing I'm going to do is run and leave you all by yourself. I mean I figured something might be up. Your brother didn't just fly onto the porch."

"Thank you. But I'm not alone. I've got Bill here and Sam at work. You don't need to stay."

"Well I'm staying so lets just stop talking about it."

"Okay okay," I laughed. "You win."

"Perfect." She said. "Oh Sookie I think you flowers are dead." I looked at the vase on the table. They were past dead. I'd only had them a few days and they were already dry and crackling.

"That's weird," I said, taking them. "I've never seen flowers go bad this fast."

"Sookie," Bill asked slowly. "Where did you get those flowers?"

"You know they just showed up. No card. I have no idea who sent them."

"That's weird," Amelia said. "Usually men like to take credit for flowers and things. We're supposed to feel so grateful we'll jump into their bed you know."

"Well not this person."

"Were they delivered?"

"Nope, they were just there one day. Why do you ask Bill?"

"No reason. It's probably nothing," he said. "Will you girls be okay for a bit by yourself? You've got Nathan in the yard too."

"We'll be fine," I said. "Where are you going?" Bill didn't say anything. I looked back at him but he was already gone.

"That was just…wow," Amelia said. "Does he do that a lot?"

"You have no idea."

-----

Sunday morning came sunny and beautiful. Fall was still just a whisper on the wind and the leaves of the trees around my house were the deepest green. My summer tan was glowing on my skin but I knew I should soak up as much sun as I could while I still had the chance. I pulled the rusty, metal lawn chair out to the front yard put on my tiny pink polka-dot bikini and greased myself up in oil. There was nothing I loved more than laying out in the sun.

Sunday was my day off so I could stay out as long as I wanted. I had a lot on my mind. I had been waiting for the proverbial ball to drop for a week and a half now. Looking over my shoulder at every sound, hurrying home every night. I even let Sam walk me to my car a few times. All that and nothing had happened.

Bill still hadn't come back but when he did I figured I should just tell him not to worry. Life's to short to walk around panicking at every little thing. That is until Nathan came tiptoeing out of the woods one night and gave me something real to worry about.

I wasn't working that day. I forgot that I had left the laundry on the lines outside and it was dark. I turned on the porch light and went outside to collect it. Maybe it was a stupid thing to do but I didn't want them to get all damp in the morning, not to mention all the little bugs that could find their way into the clothes.

I was throwing them into the basket when he came to me. He walked slowly as if he was afraid and I noticed him long before he got near. I liked that, the others could always sneak up on me. There's something less scary about someone walking up when you can hear them moving. I could hear the grass crunching under his feet and I could hear the quick sound of his breath. And here I though vampires didn't have to breathe. This one was an inch away from hyperventilating.

He walked up and held out his hand. I shifted the basket to my hip and shook it. His hand was soft and very cold.

"Thank you Sookie," he said slowly as if the words were difficult to form. He didn't have a southern accent. It was more English. I was actually surprised. Excluding Eric, most of the vampires in Louisiana were locals.

"Why you're welcome," I said with a smile. He nodded and turned to go but I didn't let go of his hand. I was curious about him. I didn't want him running away again. "Nathan wait. Would you like to come in? I should have a couple of bottles of TrueBlood in the fridge if you're hungry." His eyes darted to the trees almost as if he wanted to run to them but eventually he nodded slowly. "Great." I smiled.

He walked to the house trailing behind me. He hesitated at the door, his eyes darted back and forth across the yard every few seconds looking at something I couldn't see. I went inside leaving the door open. I felt like he was a nervous cat I was trying to lure in with the promise of warm milk.

I rooted around in the fridge and found some synthetic blood right near the back. I checked the expiration date and it still had a couple months left. Perfect. I tuned around and Nathan was in the doorway. It took all my will power not to jump but I managed.

"Just make yourself comfortable in the living room," I told him. "I'll be out in a second with the drinks." I took the second to collect myself. Nathan was strange but I didn't think he'd hurt me. Now if only I could get my nerves under control.

He had gone to the living room as I told him and he was perched on the edge of Gran's favourite old chair looking supremely uncomfortable. I laughed and he gave me a strange look but said nothing about it. We were going to have to work on his silence. When people were quiet I tended to try to fill the emptiness with conversation. It had the bad habit of making me look like a rambling idiot.

"So what've you been doing outside the last little while?"

"Watching you." And that wasn't the least creepy.

"Well you've been doing a good job. I haven't seen anything at all since you've been here. It's downright quiet. It's nice after all that worrying about my life I've been doing the last couple of years." He sat there in silence, running a hand through his short hair. It looked really soft. I had to push back that train of thought.

"It must get awfully lonely out there," I said. "Just you and the night. I want you to feel free to knock on my door any time if you need some company of maybe just a bottle of blood. I'd like to feel that you're my friend." That was Gran's sense of hospitality it had nothing to do with me wanting to know the story behind this mysterious stranger. He thought about for a second and then inclined his head slightly

"I feel so horrible about what Eric and them did to you. I've met a lot of vampires and I have never seen anything so barbaric.

"It is our way but we usually go to great efforts to keep our matters private."

"What changed?"

"I do not know. How old do you think I am?"

"Twenty-five maybe thirty." He shook his head.

"Rather how long do you think I've been on this earth?" I thought about it for a minute. I closed my eyes and just felt him. My gift didn't really work that way but sometimes I got a bit of an inclination as to how old a vampire was.

"Less than a hundred years I'd say."

"Many would."

"How old are you? If you don't mind my asking." I was prying for information I knew that. But honestly I wasn't expecting him to say even as much as he had. I had questions and I didn't want him to stop.

"I was born human in the year 1566. I have seen empires rise and fall and yet you think me a child."

"I'm sorry."

"Can I ask why?"

"You just didn't move like an older vampire. I guess." I tried to keep my abilities to myself when I could.

"This is my torment. I have never been powerful enough to just appear. I have never been tough enough to fight my way to the top like others. I am not even strong enough to keep the vampires I have made in line. And so I have seen a great deal of punishment from my people. But never in public. Never like this."

"You're worried."

"Yes, and embarrassed. Embarrassed for my people who are flaunting our customs and for myself who has a human girl as a saviour. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, it's just how I feel."

"I'm sorry you're embarrassed but I'm not sorry I helped you." I was firm but I got a sense that he was stronger than he looked. There was something in the fire of his eyes that told me there was more to him.

"Neither am I. I just wanted you to know that things are changing, something is happening and is scares me. I will die to protect you but I fear that I will not be able to do much. I am to weak to do more than delay them."

"Thank you for telling me about this."

"It was the least I can do."

"I mean it. And I wouldn't trade you as a guard for anything. I don't know if you noticed but I'm pretty weak myself. You're a good guard."

"Though untested. Enough of this though I must go. I thank you for the blood, and the companionship Sookie Stackhouse." He stood and bowed to me. It was strange a grown man doubling over in my living room but somehow he made it look elegant and refined. He was from another world. If I had seen him bow before I would never of guessed his age so young.

Nathan walked back out the way he came, slowly and heavily, making his footsteps echo into the night. I wondered how much of that was his weakness and how much was a show. Maybe I was wrong but I felt like a lot of people had underestimated Nathan, including him. There was something about his quiet acceptance that felt powerful. I meant it when I said I wouldn't trade him.

I went to close the door when I saw a tiny red box sitting on the porch. There was a little red bow tying it closed. That was strange. I picked it up and brought it into the kitchen. It was heavier than I would have imagined for such a small package.

There was no tag. I pulled the end of the ribbon and it moved like water to fall off the box. It was expensive. There weren't too many people I knew who would buy such pricy ribbon. I opened the box and caught my breath. I was confused and then a dull horror began to build inside me. I stared down at the tiny box filled with dirt for a minute and then I ran to the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fantasia," a bored voice said. "Where all your bloody dreams come true."

"Pam?" I asked.

"Oh sugar," she said and the entire sound of her voice changed. "A call from you usually means something is happening. Am I going to get to have any fun?"

"I sure hope not." Pam's idea of fun meant life threatening danger. "Is Eric there?"

"He's in his office."

"Can you take the phone to him?"

"Darling, I've learned how to transfer calls."

I apologized. I didn't know if I'd offended her. Sometimes they were a little too good at hiding what they felt. Plus some old vampires had a really hard time with new technology.

"If something fun is going on make sure you let me come."

"If anything happens I'll call you," I promised and I could practically hear her smirk.

"Eric Northman," the phone said.

"Eric it's Sookie."

"What's wrong?" He too knew that if I was calling him something must be happening. I didn't usually call to chat.

"I'm not really sure. Is there a reason someone would be sending me fancy wrapped dirt?"

"Dirt?"

"Yeah and I'll tell you it's not exactly comforting knowing someone was creeping up onto your porch in the middle of the night."

"What did Bill say?"

"I was hoping I could ask you that. I haven't seen him since that day we came to Fangtasia."

"He left?" This was said quietly. Eric only sounded like that when he was hiding something. He could wear this calm mask and I knew it as the warning it was.

"I thought he was going to see you."

"Nathan?"

"He's still here."

"Do you know why Bill left?"

"Not really. He didn't tell me anything really. None of you ever do and then we end up like this."

"What did he say before he left Sookie."

"Nothing really."

"Well what happened before he left?"

"Amelia had just burned some cookies."

"Cookies?"

"No, wait. He was asking me all these questions about some flowers I had."

"What type of flowers?" Sheesh enough with the twenty questions.

"Daisies." Eric was quiet. I let the silence go on for a second but then I had to break it. I was human and those long silences usually made me uncomfortable. "I take it that's a bad thing."

"It can be…I think it might be. You said someone mailed you dirt too? And you don't know who sent the flowers?"

"Nope."

"Were they tied in a red ribbon?"

"Yes, a really nice one. It felt like silk. I thought it was from you at first but I forgot to ask with all the excitement last time I saw you."

"Then you might be in trouble. Those are the signs of the Cosa Nostra."

"What's that?"

"Do you remember how some of the vampires at the conference had ties to the human mafia?"

"That was what convinced me that vampires are just as corrupt as people only they have hundreds of years of bloodshed and savagery to add to that resume."

"Yes of course. The Cosa Nostra are sort of the vampire version of the mafia. Only they are much more withdrawn from society. That's why some of us are forced to work with humans. There have always been whispers of them but they don't show themselves to the public.

"Well why are they sending me the creepy presents?"

"I have no answer to that. Have you met any strange vampires lately?"

"None."

"This is very strange. They always approach their intended in person. They like to present a civilized front. They surely would have invited you to meet with them before making overtures of this nature. That is why we leave them alone. They never take anyone without expressed consent."

I pictures an ancient covenant of vampires inviting me to tea and had to smile at the absurdity of it. Wine you and dine you before they got to the killing.

"What do the gifts mean?"

"I do not know. They have never approached me. I know only the rumours. I wonder if…" he paused for a second. I waited for him to say something but he was lost in thought. I guess if you lived forever spending ten minutes in silence on the phone was nothing. But I was human and I got impatient. I cleared my throat.

"You wonder what?"

"Do you remember Bill's pet project, the vampire database? I was thinking that perhaps he has done some research on the Cosa Nostra. He was compiling a list of vampires and some of us do not wish to be revealed to the world."

"Do you think they are going after me because of him?"

"I did not say that, but his absence is upsetting. I do not like that he did not inform me. If he knew of who was interested in you then I would have posted someone else outside your home to aid Nathan. It was your brother who alerted you to danger was it not?"

"Someone attacked him and he told me it wasn't safe here."

"Then I think that should be the first place we look. I'll send someone to find out if he's encountered the Cosa Nostra."

"Don't worry about it," I said quickly. "I can stop by before work tomorrow and ask him." I really didn't want any of Eric's vampires dropping by on Jason in the middle of the night.

"Are you certain he would confide in you?"

I thought about that. He had flat out refused to tell me anything before but I could force the truth out of him if it came down to it. Plus I figured my way of getting the truth would be a lot less painful than Eric's.

"I'm sure."

"Good. I will send someone to join Nathan in guard."

"Thanks," I said, but he had already hung up. Vampires! I thought in the way some women think, men! Were common niceties like goodbyes too much to ask? I guess so.

I hung up the phone and marched upstairs. I purposely didn't look at the red box on my table. I knew that a little box of dirt couldn't hurt me but if I saw it sitting there I might never get to sleep. I was glad I had put a lock on my bedroom door. Almost as glad as I was that these Cosa Nostra didn't have an invitation.

------

The next day I marched to Jason's house with my head held high. I made a pact with myself that I wasn't leaving until he told me what was going on. I would follow him around asking until I was just too gosh-darned annoying for him to keep it a secret any more.

One of the panes of glass on the door was cracked and the paint was pealing a bit but other then that the house still looked just as I'd remembered it. Jason lived in our parents old house. They had died when we were real young and Gran raised us. She left me her house and Jason lived in our parents. I knocked on the door twice for courtesy but then I let myself in. We were family after all.

"Jason," I went in calling. The house was tidy. I'd give that to my brother. He wasn't super clean but he wasn't a slob either.

"I thought I told you to get gone," Jason said coming out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his jeans. I stared at him for a second. He looked good. I hated to say that I hadn't gone to see him since he left the hospital. Last I saw he'd looked horrible, all black and blue and swollen. Now his face was perfect. He was wearing a wife-beater and his arms were untouched. It was hard to believe that less than a month before he'd been so near death.

"And that's a fine way to greet your only sister," I said teasingly. I wanted to start out right because there was no way he was going to be happy with what I wanted.

"I would say something nice if I was happy with you but I told you to get out of town. Hell, get out of Louisiana."

"And that's what got me over here again. I need you to tell me why." I took a step closer to him and he moved back. I don't think he knew that he did it but he definitely didn't like me getting into his space.

"I told you Sookie, I can't tell you anything. I just need you to trust me."

"What like if you told me you'd have to kill me? Come on Jason this isn't a movie. I can help."

"Oh it's a lot more like one then you think," he said half under his breath.

"Excuse-me?"

"Nothing."

"You look good Jason," I said, trying a different approach. "If I didn't know better I'd say you got out of that hospital months ago."

"Yeah the plus of not being all human anymore." I walked over to him. He looked unsure but he wasn't exactly on his guard anymore. I reached my hand up to his face to touch what should have been scars. He let me and I brought my other hand behind his neck to steady myself. Then I closed my eyes, breathed deep, a threw myself into his mind.

Now supes of any kind are difficult for me to read and ever since Jason had been attacked and held prisoner by an angry were-panther he fell into that category. But I was determined. There was nothing at first and then just images. Bits of our childhood, memories of Christmases, of times spent with our parents and Gran.

I tried to control the direction. I forced his mind to more recent events. Jason pulled back but I held on.

"I warned you Jason," I growled under my breath. "All you had to do was tell us."

He knew what I wanted so as he struggled with my hands he tried to think of other things, to misdirect me. I jumped and wrapped my legs around him as we struggled. I was not letting go until he told me what was happening.

Then I saw it. A flash of fangs and blood, in a blue, pinstripe, business suit. A fist coming towards my/his face. I pushed back further. I didn't need this. Jason misdirected me again. He gave me something he wouldn't have wanted me to see but anything to keep me away from his other memories.

This one was in his house. He was coming home from work early with a bouquet of yellow flowers in his hands. I didn't want to see this. He walked through the house looking in the rooms. He whistled with each one, not even the faintness of the memory could hide his joy. He looked in every one until he came to the bedroom. He was moving quietly. Either that or the figures on the bed were to involved to hear him.

We stood there frozen. His new wife's dark hair shone on the pillow. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. Her mouth was tight with the pleasure of her betrayal. I couldn't see her body and perhaps that was better but I saw the man who rode her. He was tight writhing muscles and glistening skin. We turned and ran out the door. The memory shifted and Jason stopped fighting me.

I guess he probably didn't realize how seeing that again would affect him. He was stunned. I moved without doubt. Maybe I'd hate myself later but I needed to know.

I shot back to before his injury. I focused on the vampire in the suit and I tried to bring that memory back.

We were in a restaurant, eating a steak while the suited vampire toyed with some food. It was for show but I could feel how it put Jason at ease. He handed us a letter after the meal and we left.

I went back further. We were walking with the suited vampire through the dark woods. He patted us on the back and handed us a different envelope. We could feel it bulging with money.

Further. We were chasing a man threw a parking lot. The wind blew our hair back and brought the smells to our nose. It was so real, so invigorating. We could taste his fear. We caught up with him and threw him against a car. It was so easy! There was a clapping sound and the suited vampire appeared with a wicked grin.

I pushed still further. Where had they met. I saw a darkened restaurant. There were more vampires there. They each walked up in turn and hugged us, pressing a kiss on our cheek. We were tense, nervous, but above all. We were excited. The suited vampire was there and he was chanting, speaking words I didn't understand. He brought a silver knife to his palm and sliced his skin. Then he passed it to us.

We looked for a second. We knew what to do we ran the blade down our own hand. The suited vampire clasped his hand to ours and shook it. Then he turned it sideways and ran it through with a knife, spearing our hands together. Then we screamed.

It took a moment to realize that we weren't just screaming in the memory. Jason shoved me again and this time I let go. I slid across the floor, my eyes wide. Jason sank down in front of me, staring with his big brown eyes. As I watched they glistened, filling with tears.

"What have I done?" he asked.

I couldn't answer him.

A/N: I just wanted to take the time to say THANK YOU! To everyone who has been reviewing. It helps so much when you spot mistakes or try to predict what's gonna happen next so I know what to make clearer or what to emphasize in the future. And I LOVE to hear that people are enjoying this little story. Anything to get us through till the next book or the next season of True Blood. Thanks again everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

I brought Jason back home. Really, what was I supposed to do? Leave him there to get torn apart by an organized vampire gang? I think not. I'm not saying that I was happy about it or anything. I was furious. What was he thinking?

"Sookie, I'm really sorry."

"Shut it Mr." I said, putting my hand in front of his mouth. "The only thing I want to hear from you is how to fix this." I wasn't expecting an answer but there was something about his blank puppyish gaze that irritated me. "And answer me this, you sign your life into this mess and I'm the one getting creepy flowers and dirt?"

"You got dirt?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," he didn't need to see my eyes roll to hear my sarcasm. "You can sleep on the couch."

"Where are you going?"

"To try and get us a little help with this mess."

"Are you calling one of them vampire friends of yours?"

"That is none of your business Jason Stackhouse."

"But …"

"That's it, shoo. I'm still angry. It would be better for you if you weren't here." He left finally. Some sleep would do him good. I was sure there'd be some big problems ahead and he'd need to be involved.

I called Fangtasia from my bedroom and it was Eric's cool voice that answered.

"Eric if there really was some baddie that had it out for me shouldn't he of shown his cards by now."

"Sorry," Eric sounded confused. It was easy to forget that no matter how well he spoke English some of our expressions still got the better of him.

"I mean that if this vampire Don Corleone really wants to kill me, why hasn't he just done it already."

"It would not be better if you were dead. Did Jason tell you the vampire's name?"

"No…never mind. I'm just so tired of all this waiting. Whatever's going to happen needs to just hurry up and happen so I can get on with my life."

"Did you talk with Jason?"

"Oh did I ever."

"What does he know?"

"He knows a hell of a lot more than us. Eric, he made some sort of a pact with them. He worked for them! You know, grunt work I think. Delivering messages."

"This is unexpected."

"I know, how stupid can he be."

"His actions were quite foolish."

"That was rhetorical."

"Well then, we shall meet at your house I think."

"Peachy. When do you think you'll get here?" There was no answer. The phone was dead. Didn't anyone say goodbye anymore?

It took Eric another forty-five minutes to get to my house. Forty-five minutes where I managed to pull out all the appliances and clean on, under, and inside them. Then I still had enough time to pace the kitchen and destroy my manicure. My nails were very upset that he wasn't faster.

He let himself in a swirl of his dark jacket and a whiff of the most delicious cologne known to man. My heart pounded in my chest. I didn't want my heart to pound. Heck, I didn't even want it to flutter. Regardless of how much I wanted to wrap myself around him, I couldn't afford to risk things getting worse, or being hurt again.

"Eric," I said, nodding by way of greeting. "Thanks for coming so quickly."

"It was my pleasure," he said. Damn his literal mindedness. I was being sarcastic. It was all in the tone. "Is Jason still here?"

"Yes, my brother, who is in a world of trouble, is relaxing on the sofa." Eric pointed to the living-room doors. I nodded and followed him in. I didn't do it because I wanted to check out his butt. Really! I did it because I didn't want to see Jason first. Who knows what I would have said.

Jason wasn't sleeping. He was going through all our old photo albums. He stood up when Eric came in. Eric was tall so Jason was practically standing on his tippy toes trying to make himself imposing or something. I loved my brother but he was too much of a pretty boy to intimidate a former Viking. I wonder if he even knew he was doing it.

"Eric right?" Jason asked and held out his hand. Eric glanced at it, and for a second I thought he was going to refuse. That would not be good. Jason was going to be difficult enough without his pride hurt.

"Yes Jason, and we have much to talk about," Eric said, and he shook his hand.

"Where do you want to start?"

"You're willing to discuss this?"

"Oh yeah, I really don't want her jumping into my memories like that again. My head's still aching."

"What do you know about the vampires known as Cosa Nostra?"

"Yes Jason, what do you know?" I said.

"Nothing, I mean, not much. They didn't really let me in on much."

"What were their names?" Eric asked.

"He said to call him John, but I don't think that was his name. It was one of those fake name things. Like when someone uses a different name."

"An alias?"

"Yeah, I think it was an alias. And I only really talked to him. The other ones didn't talk to me. I've been trying but I can remember any more names."

"How did you meet them?"

"There was this guy Theo, in Hotshot, he introduced us. Said that knowing them was exhilarating and paid a hell of a lot better than a foreman." I wanted to say something to that. I had a lot of things running through my head; none of them nice. But I kept my mouth shut.

"Where did he take you?"

"To their restaurant. We had a meeting." A meeting, sure. Meeting/blood ritual: tom-ay-to/tom-ah-to right?

"Do you remember where this restaurant is?"

"Sure, it's where we always met when we talked with John."

"Excellent. Is there anything we should know before we go?"

"Nah," Jason said with a shrug.

"We're going now?" I asked.

"Would you rather wait until you receive your next message from them." Eric said.

"No, it's just late. Do you think they'll be there?"

"Sookie, if there was one thing that I learned, it was that they are always there," Jason said.

"Alright then lead away," I said.

"But you're not coming."

"Why Jason Stackhouse, I am too."

"I've already put you right in the middle of this. I didn't mean to but you're there and there is no way that I'm gonna let you walk right to them. I'd be like serving you up on Gran's silver platter. No, we're going to take care of this ourselves."

"It's sweet that you want to try to keep me safe now but you haven't been the boss of me for a very long time."

"Eric? Help me out here. Tell her she's not coming."

"She's coming," Eric said, grabbing his coat.

"Thank you…wait what? Aren't you here to keep her safe. Taking her to meet vampires would be the opposite of that."

"Eric wants me to come because it's the only way we're guaranteed to get to them. Last time you saw them, look what they did. They don't know Eric, why would they want to talk to him? It's me they want. It's me there gonna get. But there not gonna get me the way they want."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"When is it ever? And what about Nathan?" I asked.

"If he is even half a guard he should have been eavesdropping. If he does not know we are going then he should definitely not accompany us," Eric replied.

"Maybe, he's respecting our privacy." I had the sudden urge to protect him from Eric again. It was nice being the protector for once. "It's not good manners to listen in on folk," I added.

"There are no secrets from bodyguards," Eric said. "If there were, they would be unable to properly do their jobs." I was about to reply when a voice from behind made me jump.

"Unfortunately this is true," Nathan said. "But you didn't mention that the truth dies with the bodyguard. Sookie my lips are sealed to your secrets. You must not worry."

Even Eric looked a little surprised to see him. That made me happy. I wasn't the only one who could be snuck up on.

"Are they the only muscle we're going to get?" Jason whispered as we walked outside. I don't think he realized they had preternatural hearing. "No offence. Just you haven't seen them. They have some major undead muscle. Just ask my face."

"Get in the car," Eric said, pushing past us. "Believe me kid. This isn't our first time." Jason just looked confused. I hurried so I could catch up to Eric and jab my elbow into his side.

Jason and Nathan ended up sharing the cramped back seat of Eric's tiny sport car. It made me happy. I'm not saying it was a good punishment. I was just saying it was a start. If I had any say, there would be a lot of uncomfortable car rides in his future .

Jason directed us two parishes over to a nondescript restaurant on the side of a deserted road. I should have guessed. At least there wasn't redundant French in the name. In fact there wasn't even a name. It was kind of dark. The only sign of life, maybe not life inhabitation would be better, was the muscle at the door. It was strange, I suddenly realized that I hadn't looked at my word-of the-day calendar for weeks. My routines had changed with everything going on. It made me kind of sad. Then I looked at the muscle again and I got angry. It was much easier to dead with than sadness.

I was ready to march up to him and see how much he liked the silver chain tucked under my shirt when Eric grabbed my arm.

"Let's try this my way first." That directed my anger.

"It's not enough that you make me feel ways I shouldn't, especially around you, but then you go and use your blood magic stuff to read my mind! That is not okay!" I whispered it harshly even though Muscles could probably still hear. Eric's face didn't change but I knew that he had wanted me to get mad at him. He thought that would keep me from attacking Muscles. Damn him for being right.

"After we get out of here we are going to have a serious discussion about this."

"I would expect nothing less."

"Well then, lets go," I said. I was still in charge. He was here backing me up, not the other way.

Jason and Nathan had managed to unfold themselves from the car and catch up. No more stalling. It was time to go.

"Nathan will stay and guard the car," Eric said. "Lets go." Are you kidding me. Guard the car? That's like telling your kid to stay home while we look for your dog in case he comes back. That was a copout job. Eric looked at me. He locked his eyes with me, giving me the full breathtaking depth of his ancient eyes and he shook his head every so slightly.

Fine, I thought. I'll give him this one thing. I hope Nathan enjoys being the coffee boy. I knew how he felt. It was usually my job to get coffee, or guard the car. But I was human, mostly. I expected that sort of thing. I could die easy. Nathan was a vampire, eternal life, tough as nails. It wasn't right that he was being given the kid treatment.

It wasn't right but apparently it was happening because we didn't have time for a fight and Eric was not ready to let that one go. I knew the way he knew I was going to attack Muscles. This sucked.

Muscles had a nametag that said Harley. It's nice when your name describes your vehicle of choice. It would have made me smile if I wasn't so angry and if our lives weren't all in danger.

"We're closed," he said. He didn't even glance at us from under his reflective sunglasses.

"You're open for us. I'm Eric Northman."

"Never heard of you."

"Sookie and I have some business with a friend. And I happen to know that he's inside this restaurant."

"Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked lowering his glasses to take a good look at me. It made my skin crawl but I stood firm. "Now you I've heard of. These two with you?"

"Yep, they sure are. And we need to go see our friend."

"Sure thing. He's in the back. Good luck darling." I was proud I didn't say anything to that. And it wasn't Eric's hand on my arm that held me back, it was my own highly developed self-control. I swear.

The room was smoky. I couldn't decide if it was just to add to the atmosphere or if the vampires really liked cigars that much. I guess they couldn't get cancer. However, I was just a weak little human and I could practically feel the disease seeping in through my pores. My throat tickled but I was not going to give them the satisfaction of making me cough.

They didn't come out to meet us. Jason shrugged and started walking towards the back. Me and Eric shared a look and then followed my foolhardy brother.

There wasn't a customer in the place. It had an air of unwelcome that made the hairs on my arms stand up.

We walked through a beaded curtain and there they were. There were four figures seated at the table. There was the vampire in the blue pinstriped suit from Jason's memories, only this time the suit was grey, and two others whose faces I didn't recognize. The forth had his back to us but he stiffened noticeably when we came in.

"Eric the Northman. Surprise, surprise," Pinstripe said, completely disregarding Jason and me. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

It made me mad when people purposely ignored me. Very mad. Who was getting creepy dirt in the mail? I was pretty sure it wasn't Eric. That's my excuse for sticking my nose in every time it might be better for me to keep quiet. I crossed my arms and my body showed exactly how I felt, but that wasn't enough.

"He's here to help me thanks. We were just wondering what exactly you wanted."

"Sookie, you shouldn't have come," said the last voice I was ever expecting to hear.

"Bill?" I asked, and it was Bill. Bill in a tailored suit, looking far too comfortable with the enemy.

"This is unexpected" Eric said.

"Yeah, I'd say it is. What are you doing here?" Bill asked.

"As much as I'd love to let you boys finish there is something a little bit more important on the menu," I said. "John I take it?" I asked Pinstripe.

"Indeed. It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance finally Miss Stackhouse."

"It's all yours but we need to talk."

"Yes," Eric said. "We do." He was trying to take control of the conversation. I decided to let him for the moment. He was better at negotiating vampire politics. Plus I could always jump in.

"Please, join us," John said, and the two other vampires got up and left without a word.

John pulled a chair out for me. I glared at him for a second and then sat down as hard as I could. The chair didn't even have the decency to make a noise. It was expensive, all crushed velvet and imported wood. It was expensive, but it sure was tacky, maybe it would look nice in Buckingham Palace but in this cheesy restaurant it just looked wrong.

Jason went to sit beside me but John blocked his way.

"Ah ah ah, not you," he said. "I think it would be best for you to wait for your friends outside. Our business is finished."

"If you think I'm going to leave you alone in here with my little sister…"

"Jason," I said, cutting him off. "It's fine, Eric's here, I'll be fine."

"But…"

"Just wait in the car. We'll be out in a bit." He got this look on his face like he was going to stay and fight but he calmed a bit. Finally he threw up his arms and marched back outside, giving Eric room to sit down.

"Well I suppose we can get started then," Pinstripe said. His tone told me that this was probably the last thing that we wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Well I suppose we can get started then," Pinstripe said. His tone told me that this was probably the last thing that we wanted. _

He took a minute before he said anything. We all knew that he did it just because he could. He wanted us to watch him take a sip of his drink. To run his hand across the table. He wanted us following his every movement and there was nothing else we could do. We had to hear what he was going to say.

"We had an agreement."

"No we didn't," I said. "I didn't make no agreement with you."

"Of course you didn't make it personally,' he said casually. "Your brother swore to serve us. We fulfilled our end of the bargain but he couldn't live up to what he promised. So now it falls to you."

"It falls to me? Why does it fall to me? I've never even spoken to you before."

"That is true but it doesn't matter. Your brother swore in blood. The same blood flows through your pretty, little veins. Your knowledge of this is irrelevant. Although I thought the Viking might have filled you in. Siblings can be dangerous business." I looked at Eric. I gave him my _for the love of god are you serious? _look. I wouldn't usually describe anything about Eric as sheepish but the look he gave me back was as close as he was ever going to get. Damn him.

"What if I said no?"

"Then we could reclaim the blood. You wouldn't like that." I grimaced, I really wouldn't.

"The pact your brother made connected you to him," Eric said. "If you tried to go against his wishes it would be uncomfortable, to the point of pain. That is if you could disobey him at all. These things are complicated."

"How can something Eric did affect me?"

"We don't know how, only that it does. And that's all that matters," John said. "And not to be rude but have I answered all you questions? I really need to get back to business."

"Sookie already has ties to the King of New Orleans and to myself," Eric said. "These conflict with your claims."

"Hardly, we can work around any prior claims. After all, I'm the only one she's tied to in blood."

"That's not true. Eric that's not true! We have a bond, me and Eric. On account of he drank my blood and I drank his a bunch of times. That's right John, I've been tied to him since way before Jason made that stupid pact. And this girl is first come first serve. Sorry about this mix-up, but we'll be going." John grabbed my hand quicker than I could see and bit it quickly. OUCH! I yanked it away. He swished the taste of my blood around in his mouth like a fine wine. I squeezed the cut on my wrist and stared defiantly at John, completely ignoring the two vampires that hadn't stopped that from happening.

"What you say is true. This is unfortunate but we can compromise. I refuse to give up my claim but I will subsidize you for the loss of your bond."

"I'm not giving that up," Eric said. John waited for a second, probably trying to see if Eric just wanted a higher price-tag.

"Very well. We shall share. She can work for both of us. I know she works infrequently for you. When you have need for her services let us know the dates and we will work around them. This hardly changes anything."

"What if he needs me all the time?" I asked. Of the two of them I would jump at the chance to work for Eric. He might be a little callous but I didn't think he was evil and I was pretty sure John was a only step away from the devil. No one not evil could smile in a way that made my hair stand on end, which was exact what he was doing.

"Then we'd have to get him out of the way."

"Kill him?" There was no way he was getting away with threatening Eric.

"I'm sure it won't come to that," Eric said. I was shocked. How powerful was John? Eric was being very careful.

"So kid, here's how it's gonna go," John said.

"Oh please tell me what to do. See how well that goes," I said and was promptly kicked. I knew I should have followed Eric's lead but I couldn't handle anyone telling me how it would go. Gran always said I was stubborn, and it was the truth. I flinched and everyone looked suspiciously unaware. John just ignored me completely.

"You and your friends are gonna stroll outta here. My friend at the door is gonna give you an envelope. Don't open it: go home; have some tea; maybe take a bath or fuck your Viking friend; whatever you need to do to relax. Make sure you get a good night's sleep because in the morning you're gonna open the letter and you're gonna do everything it says."

"I have one question."

"Okay kid. One question."

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to you? Or do you actually just like the sound of your own voice that much?" This time the kick really hurt.

"You know darling, I really don't like you. Personally, I think you need to get taught some respect. I hope you don't do what's in the letter."

"Are we done?" I asked, standing up slightly to avoid more pain.

"If you do what's on the letter."

Eric was angry and I really didn't want to think about how I knew that when his face was a blank slate.

"I guess we'd better go home then,' I said to Eric. "I have a letter to read now, don't I?" I didn't wait for him to say anything. Dramatic exits were mush more effective. Well as long as you didn't have to worry about the evil thing you were storming out on biting you in the back and I was pretty sure I was in the clear.

Jason was leaning on the front of Eric's car trying for the world to look tough. He was locked in some sort of macho staring contest with the bouncer, Harley. I walked to our muscled friend and tapped him harshly on the shoulder when he didn't notice me.

"You have a letter for me?"

'Sure do little lady."

"The letter," I said, holding my hand out and keeping a fake smile on my face. Pet names didn't bother me. Nope, not me. At least that's what my smile said. He reached into his back pocket slowly, his eyes on my face, and pulled out a crumpled brown envelope.

"There you go sugar," he said. "The postman has delivered" I went to grab the envelope but he held onto the other side and used it to pull me closer. Eric took a menacing step forward. I smiled a great big smile at Harley, practically glowing with insincerity, then I jammed my heel into his instep while yanking on the envelope.

"Thanks for the letter!" I said, walking quickly to the car. Nathan appeared from the bushes, understanding the need for a speedy exit.

"She's spunky,' Harley said to Eric, rubbing his foot. "I like that in a girl. It's always better when they don't give up so easily."

"It would be better for you if you didn't like it," Eric said warningly and then got in the car.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Only I wasn't relieved. I was expecting to feel better as we sped away from the restaurant. My nervousness was supposed to fade into a tiny speck with the building, but if anything it got worse.

"What does it say?" Jason asked.

"I'm not supposed to open it until tomorrow."

"Do you care?"

"Not particularly," I said. "Do you care Eric?" I asked cautiously. I was kind of wondering if he was angry with me. I had pushed him in there and he hadn't said a word since we started driving. He nodded but the lack of words had me worried. He wasn't the type of person to hold grudges, that was gonna come out later.

I opened the letter. It was on new paper but wrinkled from Harley's pocket. It wasn't addressed to anyone - just one straight line in loopy, dated, handwriting.

"What does it say?" Jason asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"It's just a time and an address."

"May I," Eric asked.

"Be my guest," I said and handed him the paper. He studied it while driving but somehow managed to keep the car straight.

"I know this place. It's a bar down in Shreveport. It's not a vampire bar. It's not much competition to us actually. I'm surprised that's where they want us to go."

"So no big, right?" Jason said.

"If the Cosa Nostra are involved it's always big," Nathan said from the back of the car. He startled me a little. He was so quiet in the back, I think we all had forgotten about him a bit.

"You know them?" I asked.

"It was a long time ago," he said. "Just know that if they tell you to be somewhere, something big is going to happen. And with them, it's never good."

"Well we have till tomorrow night," I said. "that's twenty-four hours to make a plan." Nathan didn't say anything else so I just looked out the window at the trees whipping past in the darkness. A day was a lot of time when you needed it. Surly it was enough time to make a plan.

Twenty hours later we were nowhere. We talked about some plans: not going; going and fighting; running away; going to the King of Louisiana. Nothing seemed good. Basically, as Eric said, they find us; kill us; and make everyone we ever knew pay forever. Not workable plans. I took a shower, it wasn't as relaxing as a bath but there was no way I was doing anything John said. Especially not the last part.

It was decided, eventually, that we go down to the bar and see what it was they wanted me to do. Jason and Nathan agreed that they weren't going to have me do anything to major on my first time out and we really had no idea how to stand up to them. More time would be good but since that wasn't going to happen we had to make it happen. Eric wouldn't let me go alone though, so that's how I ended up dressed in a dress that Gran would never have let me out of the house in and about to walk into a bar and the world of the Cosa Nostra.

"This is just fantastic," I murmured under my breath.

"I hope you're not serious," Eric said. Stupid vampire hearing.

"That was sarcastic for this sucks."

"Oh."

"Yeah, are we going in?"

"After you," he said chivalrously holding the door open.

We entered the bar and I let down some of my shields down. Peoples thoughts washed over me in waves. I closed my eyes and let them flow through me. Eric's hand on the small of my back helped ground me. Everything normal people think: and at a bar it was normally sex. I had to fight not to react to what the man in the sweater was thinking he wanted to do to the waitress. I wanted to warn her to stay away from him but at that moment I heard something unusual. "_Welcome Sookie," _a voice said in my head.

My eyes flew open as I tried to find the voice with my mind and my eyes. Another Bellhop? "_Don't look," _the voice sounded frustrated. "_If you look at me then all this is useless._" Well fine grumpy, I thought and took a deep breath, trying to look casual. Unfortunately, he didn't hear me. I guess we were just dealing with a run of the mill human.

"What would you like to drink?" Eric asked out loud beside me, giving me a little start.

"What? Oh, I'm good thanks."

"We're at a bar. I'll get you something. Go get a table," he said and walked away. He knew something was happening but he knew he couldn't just ask. Sometimes I wished I knew more people like me. It would be a lot easier to talk next time I was on a secret mission for a super secret vampire organization. Never mind. Sometimes I just wished I didn't get stuck into such crazy situations.

"_We need you to move to the back of the room,"_ thought the voice. _"Try and stay out of the way, be inconspicuous. Don't let yourself be seen."_

Yeah thanks. I know what inconspicuous means, I thought. I wondered who was thinking at me so loudly. Whoever they were, they were an ass.

It wasn't that busy so there were a few empty tables. I took one that was tucked into a corner in the back of the room. It looked like it was designed to give couples some privacy. It would work great for spying on peoples' thoughts too.

I tried to walk like I was there to have fun. I looked around the room taking everything in and put a little swish in my hips. I tried to think like Arlene, when she was hunting for a man. She would switch something inside and she would prowl, that's the only way I can describe it. She would look so natural and alive, like she could belong anywhere. That's what I was going for. I was glad that I was wearing a dress that fit snug. It made me feel like I could step into her shoes.

Really, I was trying to spot the person who was thinking in my head but it's amazing how much people's thoughts don't sound like what they would look like. I reached out the people I passed but they weren't thinking anything unusual. Mostly just sex sex sex and a little bit of jealousy from a woman who had noticed her man noticing me. Not to say I wasn't flattered but men's thoughts can be, well, gross. And sometimes quite insulting. Why couldn't I just hear someone think "Gee I love working for a secret group of wannabe mafia vampires"? That would just make life _so_ much easier.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when Eric came back. He slid our drinks onto the table and put his arm around me, making me jump. The he did something that made me more than jump. He turned to look at me with a smile (probably at the not so dignified squeak I had tried to suppress) and the he pressed his lips against mine.

I tried to pull away but his lips brought back so many memories. The cool press of them made my heart flutter as he tried to bring me back to a simpler time. He moved back for a second to let me breath and I caught a gasp of reality along with the air and pushed him away. He let me.

"What in the hell was that?" I said under my breath. I really wanted to scream but this was not the time.

"There's a vampire in the corner who knows who I am," he whispered. He brushed his lips against mine again softly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. His breath brushed across my skin, making me feel trapped. But in a good way. In a 'this corner's private enough for a little vampire loving, right?' way. I'd taken the path well travelled before and it was a bad idea.

"The king of Louisiana won't take kindly to you working for other vamps. Or, me for that matter. It's better if he thinks we're here for romantic reasons not business." It took my mind a minute to wrap around that thought.

"Okay," I said. "I'll believe you when you say that this isn't just some crazy excuse to get to know my lips better. But when all this is over and done we need to talk about this. Because we are NEVER going back that way."

He nodded and slid back away from me but he tightened the arm wrapped around my shoulders so I was almost sitting on his lap. I let my head fall back against his shoulder. It was all part of the act but it was nice to be able to be close to him without any pressure. It had been a while since the last had been close to a man. And in that moment I remembered all the good times we'd had. Laughing and talking. Just the two of us.

"_Excellent job, I take back what I thought earlier about your ability to blend in."_

Oh great, I thought. We weren't alone. There was work to do.


End file.
